metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Piratehunter/Archive 1
Please start a new topic if there is not one that suits your post. Welcome to Wikitroid! Piratehunter, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Please preview your edits Hello Piratehunter! I would just like to remind you to preview your edits by using the "Show preview" button next to the "Save page" button to make as few edits to a single page at a time and preview any mistakes you have made before saving. Doing this will help keep the administrators happy, as they will have to do less work :) Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:03, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Metroid Ideas It's a hobby of mine to think up and draw new metroid stuff, but i cant think of anything! Can anybody help me out?? Piratehunter 05:32, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Could you be a little more specific? For example, are you trying to learn how to accurately draw one of Samus's suits? Or are you thinking more along the lines of a major boss or creature? Or are you trying to design your own creatures for the franchise? I wouldn't go as far as designing my own creatures, but if you're trying to learn Samus's suit, the best thing to do would be to closely study some of her official artwork. That's how I started out. Armantula513 06:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I like creating new equipment(suits, weapons, etc.) and creatures( metroids, pirates, etc.). And yes, bosses are one major thing i like creating. Piratehunter 06:34, 27 June 2008 (UTC) As for creating your own creatures, weapons, etc., I'm sorry to say that you're in a hole. But you might be able to draw some inspiration from concept artwork from the galleries in the Prime series. But as creating new suits goes, please don't draw inspiration from Mega Man or Halo. Samus deserves better. Armantula513 06:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC) No, no, no, see i just need ideas thats all i've got no none at the moment, just anything. Ok, do it this way, just tell me the first idea you think of for a new Beam weapon... Okay. "The Aurora Beam". It fires a concentrated burst of ions focused into a tightly woven laser. The energy penetrates objects of low density, (Such as varying forms of rocks such as sandstone or Brinstone) and ruins electronic equipment immediately on contact. The charged Aurora beam is a concentrated sphere of plasma that is trailed by ribbon-like Aurora emissions. both charged and uncharged glow with a full spectrum of colors, but do not shine brightly, as the aurora borealis glows over the northern sky. How does that sound? Armantula513 07:33, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Exactly! Great detail by the way. Thats the kind of stuff i like. lol. Piratehunter 07:37, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Glad to have been able to help! Armantula513 Yeah, thanks dude! And hopefuly other people will join in lol. Piratehunter 07:49, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Are you gonna be posting these pics online? Dark Ridley 14:56, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I was thinking maybe, but only if they turn out good enough. Piratehunter 04:05, 28 June 2008 (UTC) By the way, nice Luminoth. Why don't you do a logo for the site? They have to be exactly 135x155, and they have to be in .png format. I challenge you! Armantula513 07:59, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I exept!! You will feel the wrath of GIMP!!!!! Piratehunter 08:14, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I added a new logo. You should see it. Someone suggested that someone should do a mother brain logo, so I just went to town. Armantula513 18:43, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, and I updated my second logo too. I used GIMP, of all things, and it turned out very well. But how in the heck did you do those special lighting effects on Samus in your logo? Those swooping patterns are really unique.Armantula513 14:38, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I did it with GIMP! If you ask me GIMP is the best panting tool ever! Well at least the best one i've had. lol. You can do practicly anything with GIMP once you get the hang of it. In fact i'm working on one right now that i am going to put on my User Page, below the Luminoth welcome sign lol. I cant wait till i put it up, you just have to see it, it's nothing really impressive, but its still unique! ^_^ Piratehunter 14:48, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I've made another one! I'm a logo machine. Sad thing is that I've got nothing better to do, and these things take up a LOT of time. Well, since mine are largely built from the ground up, it might take a little longer than someone who takes an image, and just slaps a big fat "WIKITROID" on it. Did you color-code that white & red Samus yourself? It's very original, I must say. A bunch of people on Photobucket like to color Samus in ....unorthodox ways. Some of them good, some of them "ehh."Armantula513 13:15, 6 July 2008 (UTC) You like making up new metroid stuff as well? Im still thinking of a few of mine. Check them out on my page! You can comment on them if you want. GF Remnant 00:07, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Metroid II What exactly are we fighting about? I guess I'll find out when I view Flitt's page. I'm also a huge fan of Metroid II. I know every monster by name, and I DID add every artwork piece for every creature in the entire game! (Except for the Metroid Queen. I couldn't find one of those.)Armantula513 07:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) I guess we are both just really picky lol. Plus, what's up with the lack of intrest in Metroid II? I dont mean with you or me, i mean with all the Metroid fans? Its just wierd lol. Piratehunter 07:58, 30 June 2008 (UTC) They like pretty graphics. And plus, the game's really hard to find. I got mine off of Amazon for 20 bucks. (But I did have the game a REALLY long time ago, then my brother sold it..... ) Have you beaten it with 100%? Armantula513 08:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) If there is one thing i have learned in my years of playing video games, graphics don't matter alot what matters is how addictive they are lol. And yeah i've beat 100% a few times actually, but i dont usually care for the percentage thing. heh. oh and i have had my Metroid II game forever lol. I remember getting it a long time ago. oh those were the days... Piratehunter 08:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Mhm. I found a 6th energy tank, and I was like, "wtf?" It was really weird. People say that the music's really bad, too. For the most part, they're right, but for only a few of songs, (Such as "The Tunnel", "The Palace", "Omega Metroid sector", and "Metroid Queen battle & escape") the music is really good. I especially like the opening music. It just sounds like bleeps & bloops for about 15 seconds, and then it turns into an ACTUAL SONG. Stemage could do a number on it. (Psst. Check out the Forum:Logo page! I made two possible new logos for the site.Armantula513 08:29, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Heh, my favorite music in the whole game is in the place you get the Spazer beam (can't remember exaxtly where it was). Man, now i'm in the mood to play it lol! One of my other hobbies is collecting old games like that, i mean i still have my old Game Boy pocket, heh try findin' one of those these days. and i have the original like you said your brother sold. (man that had to suck) lol. Like i say, "you cant beat the older games". (and psst, i will) lol. Piratehunter 10:24, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Are you talking about the palace music (that's in every new Metroid hunting area)? Or are you talking about the bleeping and blooping for that particular area? I wouldn't call it music, but it is hilarious to listen to. It made my sister burst into laughter when I was explaining that most of the music in the game wasn't really music. Armantula513 05:56, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, lol. The bleeping is what i mean, heh heh. Yeah it was pretty funny. Piratehunter 06:00, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I actually find Metroid II quite interesting, it may not be my favorite, but I definately like SR388. And it's pretty much the pedal point for Super Metroid, which is my favorite. Also, I beat it 100%, but I didn't get the good ending, and I cheated. I used a map that I uploaded on the MDB. Metroid II introduced many Metroid classic weapons, like the Plasma and Spazer beam, along with the space jump and spring ball.Parkersvx90210 02:06, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Odd Situation Well Armantula, i would comment on your talk page for some reason i have been blocked from doing such things, FastLizard gave me a notice... Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Parkersvx90210". The reason given for Parkersvx90210's block is: "Edit warring when you are in the wrong and Piratehunter is obviously correct" Sorry if this is a dumb question but could you tell me why i was blocked? Cause' i don't get it. It started with this guy (his name is up there) who edited this article, i went to check it out and he had added something that didnt need to be there, so i undid it, and then he went back and changed it, so i went to his talk and tried to tell him as nice as possible that the article is better without the word he added. So, hopeing he understood what i was saying, i went back and undid it again. But to my suprise he changed it again, thats when the FastLIzard took over. i went to leave him another comment in his talk page to try to explain things to him a little better. Well when i got there i saw that FastLizard had left him a bit of a, umm, warning? It said he was blocked for... i think 2 days? And so, well i didn't worry about it, then when i tried to post on your talk page (yes i mean you Armantula) i found out i was blocked and this came up (the italasized above). So do you have any idea why this happened? Oh, and FastLizard if you read this could you maybe tell me what's going on? I know it's just blocked until tomarrow, but i just need to know, lol. And it also says i am ID 47. Piratehunter 09:25, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry about that. I just felt that the article looked better with the one word that I added, and seeing how I wrote the article I felt that I had the right to change it. I found it a bit odd that you would care that much to change one word, so I just went and changed it back. I didn't get the e-mail till the following morning, I apologize to both you and Armantuala513 for the inconvenience. Now that I look back, I don't even know why I cared enough to change it back.Parkersvx90210 02:14, 14 July 2008 (UTC) I think this is one of those, "You fought back, you get punished." kind of things. But I'm not extremely sure, so I'll ask FastLizard4 for you. But in all likelihood, I'll get an answer for you at the same time that he gives you one.Armantula513 11:47, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks comrade, i certainly appreciate it. ^_^ Piratehunter 12:34, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Actually you share the same IP address as the guy who was blocked. That is why you are blocked. If your IP constantly changes like mine, you will be able to edit tomorrow. If not, we will have to disable autoblock on Parkersvx90210. Basically you were unintentionally blocked. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't see in the previous revisions that you were unblocked. It means that you do have a constantly changing IP address. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:29, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :The reason why you are blocked is due to unforeseeable collateral damage. MediaWiki has a function called "Autoblock" which automatically blocks the IP addresses used by a user for 24 hours, and all subsequent IP addresses used by that user during the block duration. While this is good to enable in some cases, it can cause accidental unintentional blocks. Unfortunately, aside from disabling autoblock, there is no really good solution. I do apologize for this. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:23, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Rollback You have been granted rollback rights. Now, when viewing a diff, you should see a rollback button. Clicking this button will immediately mark as patrolled and revert all the edits made by the target user back until a different user edited. Please note that you cannot rollback an edit if the target user is the only editor to the page, nor should you use rollback to revert non-vandalism or to edit war. The rollback right can be removed as easily as it was granted. To revert non-vandalism, or if rollback doesn't work, you will have to use the standard (undo) function. But, as long as you don't use rollback to revert non-vandalism or edit war, the function will not be removed. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:01, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Logo Well of course you would vote for that logo. It's yours. Metroidhunter32 00:11, 14 July 2008 (UTC) That's why I put the little smiley beside my post. ^_^ [[User:Piratehunter|''Piratehunter]] 00:27, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Just a random observation You know, I think that I have inadvertently made enemies with the new user, Joshadow. I'm not going to say that I don't know why he doesn't like me, but you ''must have noticed the clog of edits he has made in the recent history -- edits to his user page. You must understand my point of view. What is your opinion on uploading unusable images to the image database? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 05:00, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Well, in my oppinion, if the images are used by him on his user page but are unusable, then, well, it's really his buisness. But if you mean he is using these images on articles and the like, they should be removed indefinately. Because if they're not, well then that would be like leaving false information you knew was false, on an article. If that is what you're asking. Just talk to him on his talk page, see what's going on. Oh, and I like what you did with your signature, what do you think of mine? [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 07:06, 22 July 2008 (UTC) WOAH... Sheesh, when I posted the above I hadn't seen his user page, I just went to see it and, well, woah. In this case I will agree with you in the matter of "unusable images". He isn't taking into consideration that this wiki is used by more people than just himself. But then again, he is new... [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 07:23, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Definitely a valid argument on your part. It's just "Okay. I'll see him through." and then you see his page. It reminds me of that time I spilled out my entire box full of family photos onto my living room floor. And your signature is really cool. Better than mine! Goodness, the coding on it is phenominally complicated! You must be really good at HTML. All I know is Wikia & message board coding. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 09:20, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I certainly agree thats for sure. It bugs me because this is a professional site, and I became a Rollbacker to fight vandalism, and the way he has "tricked out" his user page reminds me of gang speak, for example, "yo do u hav da ice beem expand yet". And what is the first thing that hits your mind when you think of "gang"? Vandalism. Now I'm not saying he is going to vandalize anything and I'm not saying i don't like him. I just mean that I don't get him, if that makes any sense... Oh and he bugs me. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 09:36, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Let's just leave it at that for now, until he by chance happens to cause any trouble in the future.... [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 09:41, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Agreed, this being my talk page, I say This particular topic is Closed. CODING TOPIC: I just coded my own signature! It uses a bunch of html markup colors, and is officially cooler now. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 06:42, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Quadraxis Why did you remove your comment on the Quadraxis talk page. If i'm going to convince the admins I need all the backing I can get. Metroidhunter32 01:27, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Absence Sorry about the absence, i recently attended a friends wedding in Virginia Beach. I've been gone for a few days and couldn't edit Wikitroid, hope i haven't missed much. Sorry again. [[User:Piratehunter|'''Piratehunter]] 02:52, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Shredder I think that the Metroid Database had a little mix up with their "Shredder" image. (You see, because that was actually a Shrieker that you uploaded.) Don't worry, though. I made the same exact mistake less than 4 days ago. Okay.... I think I have all of the Tallon IV creatures covered with images. I'll leave you to the Aether/Dark Aether creatures! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 09:15, 22 July 2008 (UTC) You're quite welcome : I'm glad I can help. I'm even going to start a forum on it so people will be free to post their ideas and comment on other's ideas. Do you like mine? GF Remnant 03:08, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, they're pretty good. My main idea I am working on is a new part of the Metroid story. I am currently only working on the characters and locations. And the main thing I am working on in that is my character, Conan Guille. I'll get to posting the details on my page so you can read them. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 03:16, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Cool! Im glad im starting something that the whole community might contribute to. GF Remnant 03:20, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Have you read my info on Conan yet? If so, what do you think of it? [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 04:45, 23 July 2008 (UTC)